<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Page Out of Amity's Book by TheBardWhoLives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468737">A Page Out of Amity's Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardWhoLives/pseuds/TheBardWhoLives'>TheBardWhoLives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, F/F, Poetry, Wishful Thinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBardWhoLives/pseuds/TheBardWhoLives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little bit of writing from the POV of Amity while still in recovery. Post-Season 1 Finale</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Page Out of Amity's Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strike>My leg is broken,</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>No I am not misspoken,</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>My foot itches bad,</strike>
</p><p><strike>Makes me kinda sad</strike>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Wow I really am kind of lame.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Bringer of Light</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She smiles so bright,</p><p>Her dark eyes still can ignite,</p><p>With no magic but some paper,</p><p>Still my feelings somehow escape her.</p><p> </p><p>How can I be able to confess,</p><p>With this heart she does possess,</p><p>I am trapped under her spell,</p><p>My voice seems so weak when I want to tell.</p><p> </p><p>The Good Witch Azura holds no candle,</p><p>To the beauty and light of this human vandal,</p><p>These thoughts have to be by my family unknown,</p><p>Or else surely me they will disown.</p><p> </p><p>To have her come to this tower and rescue me,</p><p>Is this a dream or a reality I want to see?</p><p>Luz, would you take up this quest,</p><p>You who stood up to the Emperor’s best?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I really hope so, because I am about to lose my mind here.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>